I Know You
by ksnelders93
Summary: Sam and Andy go undercover as Gabe and Edie, but not before realising there is something between them. Things don't go exactly as planned during the Op, and someone gets hurt. Don't worry, no MC death.McSwarek! Not sure yet, if Rating will change to M
1. Chapter 1

Walking into the Barn I was less than excited to start yet another shift with Sam. Things have been off between Sam and I since telling him that I was moving in with Luke last week. When I told him he said, "That's great I'm happy for you. But McNally…ahh never mind."

"No Sam tell me."

He sighed but caved and continued speaking. "Are you sure about moving in with Luke; it's a big step and I know how you are with change. I think your making a huge mistake."

I got defensive, "Sam, I don't know what to say to that. I'm moving in with Luke, why do you care anyway, you have been pushing me towards that relationship since day one."

He shut down after I said that. "You know what McNally, your right. I have been pushing you into that relationship, but only because I thought that's what you wanted. But I know you, and I know you are scared of commitment and I know this is going way too fast for you. You are doing what you think you are supposed to do in a relationship, and if Luke doesn't see that, then he obviously isn't right for you. And, don't ever insinuate that I don't care." The rest of the shift was silent; well the rest of the week was silent.

That conversation has been re-playing in my mind since. Sam was right. When Luke asked me to move in, I thought it was what I was supposed to do. I was following the steps people take in a relationship in hopes that one day I'll just fall in love with him.

Since that conversation with Sam, I have realized that I can't move in with Luke, but now I'm stuck. I can't just say "Luke, I can't move in with you. I don't and never will love you, sorry." Yeah, that would go over real well.

I miss Sam; his laugh; his million dollar smile; his horrible but equally funny attempts at making jokes; his sarcasm; I miss his everything. I guess it true what people say, you don't miss something or someone until they aren't there.

Sam acts distant towards me now. He only talks to me when he tells me to do something or answers a question. I want things back to the way they were, I want, no, I need Sam to tell me what to do, help me get out of this. I want Sam. Wait, what am I talking about? Sam is just a friend. I don't like him that way. When he said he cared he just meant as a friend. Right?

I reached the locker room without any disturbances other than my thoughts. I'm so happy to see that the only one there was Tracy. "Hey trace."

She looks up from tying her police boots and smiled. "Hey Andy, excited for another fun filled shift with Swarek."

I groaned in frustration. "Trace, you know how it's been. I can't stand another shift of awkward silence. I still don't understand why he's so mad at me. I mean, I know that he and Luke are far from friends, but he has been pushing me into the relationship since the beginning. So why is he mad at me now?" Tracy didn't respond to my question, and honestly what could she say. If I don't know, how the hell would she.

Tracy finished getting ready, and headed for the door. "I'll see you in parade," and with that she left me to my thoughts that are currently consumed by Sam.

I got ready and made it to parade a few minutes early. As I was taking my seat next to Tracy, I quickly glanced at Sam who like always sat next to Oliver. I caught Sam's eye, but he quickly diverted his attention to the conversation him and Oliver were apparently having.

I turned my attention back to Tracy who looked like she was going to say something. She was cut off when Staff Sgt. Best walked in. We were debriefed and given our assignment. When Best partnered me with Chris instead of Sam, I was confused. What was even more confusing was when Best didn't assign a partner for Sam. Which either means he's riding solo or he's on an Op. Best ended parade with "Serve, Protect, and don't do anything stupid."


	2. Chapter 2

Before leaving parade, I walked up to Sam who was talking to his close friends Noelle, Oliver, and Jerry. "Hey Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" He almost looked annoyed by my simple request, but said his farewells to the others and followed me out into the empty hall.

He leaned against a wall, and waited for me to talk. When I didn't start talking he sighed and said, "Make it quick McNally, I don't have time to play twenty questions with you right now."

His voice was dripping with annoyance which just made me mad. "I was just wondering why we weren't paired up today, but never mind, it's not like it matters. We haven't really been partners in about a week. Goodbye Sam." I turned to leave and meet Chris.

Before I took a step Sam grabbed my arm and turned me back around. "What the hell is that supposed to mean."

I yanked my arm from his grasp. "You know exactly what that means; you haven't said more than two nice words to me since I told you about me and Luke moving in together. You have been more of an ass than ever. Just like now; I just wanted to ask you a simple question and you turned it into a pissing match. Forget I even said anything, I have to go. Chris is waiting for me by the squad car."

I turned to leave again, but this time it was his voice that stopped me, and I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. "I'm sorry." I turned around and said the only thing that I could think of.

"What?" At first, I thought he was being sarcastic, but when I saw his face, he looked completely serious.

"Your right, I have been an ass, but I can't stand you and him together. I don't think he is right for you. I haven't been mad at you, I have been mad at myself because I pushed you into that relationship. I thought that's what you wanted, and I tolerated it even though I hated the thought of you with him."

He paused, and when I didn't say anything, he continued, "I know you, even if you make it impossible for anyone to get past the wall you created; I have. I found I crack in the wall. And, seeing what I see, I know you don't love Callaghan. Right now, you are faking it in hopes that you will somehow start loving him after a while, but you won't; it doesn't work that way." He paused and gave me a sad but hopeful look.

At this point I couldn't even think. His words hit so close to home, and I knew everything he was saying was true, but I still didn't know what to do with them.

He continued. "I know you Andy, and I know that you won't break things off with Luke because you don't want to hurt him. But Andy, if you don't tell him what's going on, it's going to hurt both of you a lot more in the long run. I don't want to see you hurt. Just think about what I've said. I know I just threw a lot at you, and you may hate me for what I just said, but as a friend, please just think about it."

I just stared at him. I was in shock at what he just said. This isn't the Sam I know. He was waiting for me to respond so I said the only thing that came to my mind, "You're right." Now we both shared a look of shock.

He spoke with a flabbergasted tone, "What?"

The heck with it. I'm just telling him what he apparently already knows. "Your right Sam. You're right about you knowing me better than anyone else, even Luke. You are right about me and Luke not being right for each other, and about me being too afraid to tell him. You are right about everything." Saying all of that out loud for the first time has lifted a huge weight off my chest.

All that revelation put us into stunned silence. We were interrupted by Boyd calling over to Sam. He turned and said he would be there in a minute then he turned back to me and said, "I have to go, we can talk about all of this later, after shift is over. Just don't shut down on me later. We need to finish talking about all of this."

I nodded and said, "Okay, I have to go meet Chis anyway, see you later."

I turned to leave but turned back when Sam called my name. "Just be careful today. I won't be around to save your ass, and I don't want to beat up Diaz because he didn't keep you out of trouble." He wore a serious but equally goofy expression, one that I haven't seen in a while. I smiled and then turned and walked out of the Barn.


	3. Chapter 3

I got into the squad car with Chris driving, and we started riding the streets. Chris and I have always been good friends, so riding with him today was okay. We started talking about how annoyed we were getting at Gail and Dov constantly bragging about doing surveillance for an Undercover Op. Our bantering was interrupted by Chis' phone ringing.

It was Dov's girlfriend Edie, calling about an old boyfriend harassing her outside her home. Chris told her we would be there in a few minutes and to keep the doors and windows locked until we arrived.

When we got to her house, the guy was on the front lawn yelling at her to open the door. We got out with caution. Chris approached the guy while I walked toward the car, looking inside for anything out of the ordinary. When I looked in the back, I saw exactly what we needed to collar the guy.

"Sir, is this your car. The one with the money counter and duffle bag in the back." I looked at the guy waiting for an answer.

All that came out of his mouth was "Uhhh."

"Chris, if the car doesn't belong to anyone that gives us right to search it right?" Chris caught on, and nodded his head in response.

We searched the car and found a unlicensed gun hidden in the glove compartment to add to the money counter and duffle bag that was filled with a lot money.

We didn't realise until after we got back to the station that arresting the guy we now know as Gabriel Lessing, ruined a six month op that was supposed to bust the largest pipe line of drugs in the country. By arresting Gabe, they can't bust the people who were selling two million dollars' worth of heroin. Detective Boyd, the one running the op was beyond pissed at us.

I was sitting at the desk writing out my report of the day's events when Sam came over with a smirk on his face, "Come watch me fix Detective Boyd's problems for him."

I walked with him to Boyd's office. Sam convinced Boyd to let him call the guy named Angel who was supposed to sell Gabe the heroin. Sam picked up Gabe's phone, and pretending to be him, made the call. He got Angel to go forward with the deal. The op was back on.

Jerry was called into the office to figure out a game plan. Both detectives were in agreement that Sam needed back up, but they couldn't figure out how to get someone in without making it look suspicious. I went over the day's events, trying to figure out who Gabe would possibly bring to a sale when it hit me.

"What about his girlfriend. Gabe can bring the girl he came early to see." They all looked at me. Sam and Jerry looked impressed but Boyd just looked annoyed.

Boyd spoke, "I guess that could work, I'll have to do some digging, all our women undercover agents are in the field."

I cut him off, "What about me, I don't need to be filled in on the case, I can do it." I looked at each of the men. Sam wore a thoughtful look, Jerry looked very quizzical, and then there was Boyd.

"No thank you."

I was about to speak when Jerry cut me off, "Boyd's right on this one. Sorry McNally but we need someone with more experience."

Sam came to my defense, "McNally may not have a lot of experience but I have been riding with her for the past six months. We know each other's moves, and we really don't have a lot of time to fill someone else in."

Boyd gave a frustrated sigh, "Fine." As he left to make the arrangements, he stopped next to me and said, "Good luck, you're going to need it."

Sam and I followed Boyd out, and headed to the locker rooms to change into street clothes.

I was putting on the finishing touches when Sam entered the women's locker room.

He leaned against the lockers. "Wow McNally."

I smiled as I finished putting on my hoop earrings. "I'll take that wow, as a complement."

His smile instantly turned serious, "Are you sure about this? I know you are ready but I want to make sure you are okay with doing this."

I sighed. I knew this would come. "Yeah Sam, I'm fine with it. This is what you trained me to do. I'm ready."

He smiled his full dimpled smile, something I haven't seen in a while. "Well okay than, ready to go, Edie?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Gabe."


	4. Chapter 4

We walked out of the locker room, and I told him I would meet him at the car.

I walked over to Luke's office and knocked as I walked in. Jerry told me he would fill everyone in on what was happening, so it saved me from having to tell Luke; atleast, thats what i thought. "Hey, I was just leaving and wanted to let you know."

He sighed, "Andy, I don't think you should do this."

I gave him a confused look, "what do you mean Luke? This is my job."

He rubbed his hand through his hair, "This is bigger than anything you have ever done, and I don't think you're ready. I think you are just doing this because Sam is."

I was shocked into silence but quickly recovered and was now fueled by anger, "First of all I am ready for this, I have been trained and I'm going to do it whether or not you think I should. And, Second of all, stop applying Sam to every argument we have. I'm doing this because it's my job and that's all. Now, I have to go. I'll see you later," and with that I turned and stormed out of his room, not stopping until I reached the car.

I got in and slammed the door, "What's the matter McNally?"

His voice caused all the anger raging though me to dissipate. I sighed, "Nothing, I'm fine now, let's just get going or we are going to be late."

I looked at his face and it was both stern and concerned, "You aren't fine. Talk to me. You need to get it out of your system before we go in there."

While waiting for me to respond, he pulled out of the barn and began driving toward the mermaid lounge, where the bust was to take place.

I sighed, "It's Luke. I went to tell him I was leaving and he told me I shouldn't be doing this, that I wasn't ready, and that the only reason I am doing this is because you are."

I looked over to Sam and saw him clenching his jaw, "He shouldn't have said those things to you. Firstly because you are ready for this or I wouldn't have agreed to it, and secondly because he should know better. He shouldn't have said anything that could distract you tonight."

"It won't distract me, if anything it's given me even more drive to do this right, just to prove him wrong. Sam, there is one thing he said that was true though." I looked down at my hands, purposely avoiding his eyes.

He didn't say anything so I continued, "He said I was only doing this because you were. I mean, it's my job, and I would have done this regardless, but knowing that you were going made me push to find some way to be involved in the op. I am your partner, and I wasn't comfortable letting someone who doesn't know you as well as I do, have your back."

He didn't speak for a few minutes, and I didn't look up at all during that time. "I get it Andy, and there is no one I would rather have watching my back tonight, but don't forget that I am also watching yours. And McNally? If the roles were in reverse, I would have done the same."

I smiled and looked up just as he took his eyes off the road to look at me. We arrived at the lounge minutes later. We waited for the back-up team to arrive before exiting the car with the duffle bag.

When we walked in Angel was there with a younger man.

"Gabe, I presume." Sam nodded, and Angel looked at me, "You must be Edie, you are stunning. You got yourself a looker, Gabe." "That over there is Rick; just forget he is even here."

"Gabe, I just ask that you please put your gun on the table in front of you; just for security purposes, you understand?" Sam did as asked, while Angel continued talking, "It's a shame we even need to bring these things at all?"

Sam smiled and said, "But would we really respect each other if we didn't." Angel smiled at that then directed Rick to release his weapon as well.

Angel walked over to me, "Sorry, but I must check."

I smiled, "Of course." I lifted my jacket to reveal my sides

"This is a great outfit, and you wear it well. You look familiar, have we ever met?"


	5. Chapter 5

I was thrown off, but didn't show it. "Well, I work at tassey's, I'm a dancer." Rick snorted, and the three of us all turned our heads and glared.

He finished his thorough pat down, which was hard to bear with a casual face. "I'm afraid I never had the pleasure, so how did you snag Gabe over here."

I smiled and told him the cover story of how we met, and he seemed to buy it.

We got back to business. Looking around, we realised that the product wasn't there.

Angel told us that plans had changed. He would take the money and if it was all there, he would come back with the heroin.

Sam took the bag of money back, telling Angel that the deal was off. We needed to come up with something, or there wouldn't be a bust. I racked my brain while the men disagreed. "Hey what if, rick, Gabe and the money stay here, and I go with Angel to the product. If it's all there, I'll call Gabe. Rick will take the money, and I'll take the product. Everyone is happy."

By the look on Sam's face, Gabe liked his girlfriends plan, but I could see in his eyes the fear behind the plan. We wouldn't be able to watch each other's backs.

Angel spoke, breaking the eye contact between Sam and I, "You have a smart girl Gabe. She is a keeper. But, I would rather you go and she stay, if you don't mind."

No, that wasn't supposed to happen, Sam is more likely to be made than I am. We didn't have a choice though, as Sam went to leave, he came over to give his 'girlfriend' a goodbye kiss.

I apologized for getting him into this. He whispered, "Andy, don't worry, you had my back now I have yours. We will make the bust and see each other soon. Don't forget, we still have to talk."

I nodded slightly then kissed my 'boyfriend.' He turned to follow Angel, but I stopped them

"Angel, he's my man, I'm not letting him walk out of here without his gun." I hoped it would work.

Angel smiled then nodded to Sam. "You have a great woman there; don't let her get away Gabe."

They left, leaving just me, Rick and the cash. I needed to find out what was waiting for Sam, where ever they are going. I started degrading the kid, and before I knew it he cracked, spilling everything, just to prove he knew more than me. And what he spilled made my stomach flip. Gabe's boss was going to be at the meet.

If what he said was true, Sam was going to be made the second they walk into the warehouse. I needed to go warn the others.

"I have to go."

That threw Rick off. He started panicking, "That's not part of the deal. You can't leave."

He grabbed the gun when I turned and began walking toward the exit. When i heard the click, meaning the saftey was off, I stopped and turned back around. "Rick, put down the gun. I'm a cop. My partner just left with Angel and if what you said is true, he is going to be made and killed if I don't warn him. You are in trouble either way, but if you shoot me the sentence will be much worse. It's your choice, but I'm leaving."

I heard him repeatedly saying no and stop, but I just kept walking, that was until I was thrown forward. The gunshot followed seconds later. The searing pain retched through my waist was unbearable, but I didn't dare stop. I began running, pain aside, I needed to save Sam.

I left the building running to the back-up team, who were exiting the car, guns in hand. I quickly concealed the gunshot wound so they wouldn't see in, then I stopped them from coming toward me. "I'm fine, Sam has been made; you have to stop him before he gets to the warehouse, or they will kill him."

They called it in, telling the team that had followed Angel's car what was going on. We all got in the car. The pain in my abdomen was increasing by the second, but I refused to acknowledge it until I knew Sam was okay.

We sped to the warehouse. On the way, there was a call over the radio, 'Shots fired, one male shot in the chest, not responding, need EMS." I held in the sob of both pain and anguish. I needed to know for sure before I lost it. There were probably lots of men present at the deal.

We arrived to see a body in front of the warehouse. I hobbled out of the car, nearly collapsing from the pain, but I kept on going, I needed to know. I guess they called Luke in, because he was in front of the body, lifting up the yellow draping, that's when I saw who it was. Relief ran through my body, it was Angel who was dead. Sam was okay.

"McNally." His voice caused warmth to travel throughout my body.

I turned in the direction the voice came from and saw him heading toward me with a look of relief. The pain was getting worse, now that my adrenaline was wearing off. I knew I couldn't walk over to him, so I just leaned against the car, and waited as he walked over. We hugged, both relieved. That relief was shortly lived when Sam pulled away and looked down at his hand that was now soaked with blood.

I tried to reassure him that I was okay, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Sam," and with that I gave into the Darkness, where pain didn't exist.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt weighed down by something. I couldn't move. I kept trying to open my eyes but it was as if there were weights placed on them. After countless tries at opening my eyes, they finally budged. At first everything was blurry, but as I continued to blink, my eyes adjusted, and I was able to make out ceiling tiles.

I still felt this pressure on my stomach. When I looked down, I saw the hospital gown. I was in the hospital? Why?

That's when I remembered the undercover op with Sam. Where was Sam?

It was as if he had heard my thoughts, because moments later, Sam walked in. As soon as he saw me, he froze where he stood. After a few seconds, elation spread across his face, as he continued toward the side of my bed.

He grabbed my hand in his, "Andy, you're awake. Are you in any pain? I'll send for the doctor," he reached for the call button and pressed it.

"Sam, you're okay." my voice sounded so raspy, and it felt even worse.

He smiled slightly but they looked guilty. "Yeah, I'm okay, but you aren't. I should have never left you there. I'm sorry."

I was about to speak when the doctor walked in. "Welcome back, Ms. McNally. You gave us all quite a scare. How are you feeling? We can give you something for the pain if it gets too bad."

As soon as he mentioned the pain, I began to feel the throbbing from both the back and front of my lower abdomen. "I'm fine."

The doctor looked skeptical but accepted my answer, and I felt Sam's hand tighten in response to my answer. He always hated when I said that to him.

"How long have I been out?" I looked at Sam for the answer but he didn't respond so I then looked toward the doctor.

"Two days." I really didn't know what to say to that so I just waited for him to continue speaking.

The doctor continued, "You were very lucky. The bullet went through and through without hitting any major organs. However, you did sustain severe blood loss from going without medical help for so long. We gave you a transfusion, but you will still be weak and very sore for a few days. The stitches will dissolve within two weeks. You can start with desk duties once they have dissolved, but no heavy lifting until they do. You don't want to risk ripping them open. You can probably be discharged tomorrow as long as you have someone you can stay with to help you get around."

I really didn't know who I was going to stay with. My father was at an Alcohol Anonymous retreat for two weeks. Luke. Where was Luke? I saw him at the warehouse, so he must know what has happened to me.

I realised the doctor was waiting for a response. "Thank you doctor." He told me he would check on me later, and then left.

Sam had taken a seat in a chair next to me while the doctor was there, so now we were just sitting in silence. That's when I remembered what Sam had said before the doctor walked in. "Sam, it wasn't your fault."

He looked up with a sad and guilty expression, "How could it not be? I left you alone, and you got shot." He paused and his expression changed to one of confusion, "Andy, how did you get shot? The doctor told me and the others you were shot in the back. We caught Rick trying to leave the lounge on foot. He wont talk though. What happened in there?"

It was my turn to look guilty, even though I knew that if put in the same position I would do it again. "I turned my back and walked away from Rick even though he had a gun pointed at me. "

Sam's eyes went wide, "You did what? What the hell were you thinking Andy? You never turn your back on someone with a gun on you."

I immediately got defensive, "I know Sam, but you were about to be made, I had to make sure you were safe. I didn't think he would shoot."

He gave a frustrated sigh as he tried to control his anger. He seems to always have to do that with me. "Let's just forget about it. You are going to be okay; we are going to be okay, so let's not think about the could haves or what ifs."

We sat in comfortable silence, holding hands. Why didn't I wish that Luke was here instead of Sam? I was about to ask Sam if Luke had been here at all, when Traci, Dov, Chris, Gail, Oliver, Jerry and Noelle came in. Sam and I quickly released each other's hands.

I was surprised that they didn't stop in shock like Sam had, when he realised I was awake. When I looked to Sam his face was calm with a slight smirk at my confussion, and that's when i knew. He had somehow texted everyone or at least someone while the doctor was here, to tell them I was awake.

The question was where the hell was Luke?

I smiled at the others. Traci walked over to the other side of the bed and gave me a light hug. The others just remained across from me all wearing happy expressions, all asking me how I was doing at the same time. I laughed but quickly grimaced from the pain.

Their expressions dimmed to ones of concern. "I'm fine guys." They were as skeptical as the doctor, so I decided to add, "Okay, so it hurts like hell, but only when I move, breath, talk or laugh."

They laughed at that. They all hung out, telling me what I had missed while unconscious. While they were here, I also gave my statement on the Op. I was probably going to get into trouble for turning my back on someone with a gun, but I really didn't care. After about an hour, they all left, well except for Sam of course. Even though I enjoyed their company, I was exhausted.

Sam gripped my hand once again. I looked at him, like really looked at him, and saw how truly exhausted he looked. "Sam, when was the last time you slept." Before he tried it, I added, "and I mean for more than an hour or two." He didn't answer. "Go home and get some rest. I'll be here in the morning."

He looked at me with an expression of disbelief, "I think I'll stay. My bed isn't nearly as comfortable as this here chair."

I rolled my eyes, and then improvised. I slowly scooted over in the bed, and then patted the empty part next to me. He looked at me in confusion. "Since you won't go home to your own bed, you are going to sleep in this one. There is plenty of room on the bed for both of us."

Before I even finished speaking he had started shaking his head no. "I can't, in case you have forgotten, you were just shot."

I rolled my eyes, a common occurrence when talking to Sam. "Sam, this isn't up for discussion. You won't hurt me, I promise. Now get in, I'm tired."

He still looked hesitant, but complied. He slowly got into bed, staying as far away from me as he could. Once he seemed to get comfortable, I felt some of the tension in his shoulders diminish. I slowly moved closer to him, which caused him to tense again.

I laid on his arm, then grabbed his other hand and held it in mine. Sam was out cold in seconds. I quickly followed, letting exhaustion roll over me, pulling me towards the darkness once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up, I expected to find Sam lying right next to me, but instead, I was left with an empty bed. I looked around the room just to be sure he wasn't there, when I spotted a piece of paper with scribbling on it. I reached to get it, painfully pulling on my stitches in the process. Looking at it more closely I was able to make out Sam's chicken scratch he calls writing.

'Gone to get coffee didn't want to wake you. Be back before you know it.' I smiled at the note.

Moments later, I heard footsteps approaching the door. "Sa…," before I finished the word, the person that belonged to the footsteps entered the room, and it was not Sam. Luke. I really didn't know how to feel.

Luke interrupted my thoughts, "Andy, you're awake. You look great." He paused waiting for me to say something. I really didn't have anything to say to him yet.

I moved to sit up a little bit grimacing at the pain that shot through my stomach at the movement. Luke noticed. "Are you okay?"

I didn't speak, just shook my head yes.

His face scrunched up in disgust. "I can't believe you were shot and the people who were supposed to look after you didn't even notice. Actually I can believe it because everyone was so focused on getting to Swarek. This is all his fault. You wouldn't be in here if he had done his job right and kept you safe. You aren't safe as his partner. Once you're up and around, and go back to work, you are going to tell Best you want a new partner. I need to know you are safe. I was so worried about you. I told you this Op was too big for you to handle."

My mouth was hanging open. I was speechless. When I regained my voice, I couldn't and and really didn't care to stop what I said next. "You know what Luke, we are done."

It was his turn for his mouth to open in shock. "What?"

I was fueled. "You heard me. We are done, over, finished. It's not like you actually cared about me anyway, or you would have visited me way before now, but you didn't, did you?"

He was about to interrupt but I continued, "Don't bother lying because the rest of the 15th came by to visit and some have probably stayed the whole time, so they would know if you were here, and I would find out."

My anger was really hitting an all-time high, as I replayed what he said about Sam, "And, How dare you blame this on Sam. Things happen undercover, that can't be put into account. I'm so sick of your hatred toward him. It's pathetic. You're pathetic. Who the hell do you think you are, telling me what or what not to do?" I took a deep breath, I needed to calm down. The pain in my side was getting worse.

"Look Luke, we aren't good together. You are in love with your work, and I need more than that. We are just two different people. I'm sorry."

His face was full of anger as he grabbed my arm roughly and twisted. "You know what Andy, I should be thanking you. I mean, now I don't have to deal with a dead beat alcoholic father, and his daughter who is so insecure with herself that she feels she needs to whore herself around to others to prove she is good at something. I don't even know why I kept you around; you weren't even good in bed. It doesn't really matter now, you are Sam's little whore aren't you? Well, let's be honest, you have been for a while now."

I couldn't believe he had just said all that. Tears began welling up in my eyes, but I wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing me cry. So instead, my anger played the lead emotion. Before I even knew what I was doing, I swung my free arm, and punched Luke square in the jaw. He reeled and began falling back. The only problem was that he was still holding onto my arm.

I was quickly and painfully tugged off the bed, yelping from the pull on my stomach. As soon as my body made impact with the ground, pain became the only thing I felt. I would have screamed from the agony, but the wind had been knocked out of me. I thought for sure I would pass out from the pain. I was close to it, but before I did I saw a guilty but still equally pissed Luke get up and calmly walk out, as if nothing happened. Then I mercifully went unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

The next time I opened my eyes, I found a pair of sparkling brown eyes looking directly at me. I would know those eyes anywhere. I smiled, "Sam."

He smiled back but the concerned look never left his eyes. He reached up and lightly ran his fingers over the top of my head then along the side of my face. "Andy, what happened? I came back and you were crumpled on the floor bleeding."

The encounter with Luke flashed through my mind. I couldn't tell Sam. He would kill Luke. "I tried to get up and fell. I guess the doctor was right about the weakness."

I smiled slightly trying to make it convincing. Sam didn't buy it. "McNally, you're a terrible liar. I saw the bruises on your arm. You didn't get them from falling. So stop lying and tell me the damn truth."

I looked down at my wrist which was currently wrapped with and ace bandage. I could make out a tiny portion of the bruise he was speaking of.

I sighed then looked down at my hands, "Luke came by; I broke up with him; he didn't take it too well. He gripped my arm then started saying some really horrible stuff. So…"

Sam interrupted and his voice was ice cold, "What did he say?"

I sighed, I really didn't want to tell him but he would know I was lying so there really wasn't any point trying. "He called me a whore, and said my dad was a dead-beat father."

He was breathing through his nose now, and his nostrils were flared in anger. "Is that it?"

I shook my head not being able to look at him for some reason, "He said I whored around because I was insecure. He said that I was whoring myself to you, and that he really didn't know why he had 'kept' me around, because I was horrible in bed."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and tears welled up from the anger, sadness, and embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill him." Sam turned to leave. I started to panic; I didn't want Sam to do anything that could get him in trouble. I needed him. My heart monitor started beeping faster as my heart rate increased rapidly. Sam turned back and saw the panicked expression on my face. His angry face melted to concern.

I grabbed his closest hand, "Sam, please don't go. I don't want you to leave."

I watched as he had an internal war about whether or not to stay. I guess staying won over.

"I'm not going anywhere." He squeezed my hand lightly, and then said, "Tell me what happened after that."

I gave a small smile, "I punched him in the face as hard as I could."

I looked up to see Sam smirking, and then I continued, "He had a tight grip on my arm, so when I punched him and he started falling backward, he pulled me with him. It's not a big deal, just let it go."

I really needed to stop saying that; especially to Sam. it just makes him mad.

When I finally looked to Sam, my point was proven because he now wore a look of both disbelief and anger. "Let it go; not a big deal. Andy, you ripped most of your stitches. Not to mention the fact that he just left you there without saying a word to anyone. You could have died."

My lip trembled; my voice was down to a whisper. "You think I don't know that? I'm not condoning his actions, and I will never forget what he did and said, but I know you, and I don't want you to get in trouble for doing something stupid. So promise me you will just let it go, at least for now."

He was pissed, his white knuckles indicating as much, but after some deep breathes he answered, "Okay, I promise, but Andy, we have to tell Best, he can make sure Callaghan is out of the division before we get back." I was about to protest but he stopped me, "If Callaghan isn't gone by the time we are back, and I see him, I won't be able to keep my promise."

I looked at him, and his face was filled with warmth and concern. "Okay, thank you Sam." Something Sam said had just said got me confused, "Wait, Sam, what did you mean when you said, 'by the time we are back.'?"

His trade mark smirk appeared, but in his eyes I saw a bit of uncertainty, "The doctor said you need someone around for the next few weeks, and it just so happens I have vacation days that need using, so you are going to stay at my house until you are back on your feet."

My mouth was hanging open. I was completely speechless. After a few tries at speaking, my voice finally came back, "Sam, you don't have to do that."

He rolled his eyes, "McNally when have I ever done something I didn't want to do?"

I sighed, "Never. Okay, fine, I'll stay with you, but just say the word and I'm gone."

Sam's smirk grew into a genuine smile, "That will never happen McNally. Never."

I got butterflies in my stomach when he said that. Maybe something good could come of this day after all.

Sam slept in the hospital bed with me again. Before going to bed, I called Traci and told her the highlights of what happened. She was just as furious as Sam.

I also told her about my living arrangements for the next few weeks, and I could practically see her smile over the phone. "Do you want me to go over to your house and pack you some clothes? I can bring them by Sam's tomorrow once you get released."

I smiled. She was such a great friend. "That would be great, thanks Trace."

"No problem Andy. You just rest up and enjoy the company you'll have for the next few weeks." She laughed slightly.

I rolled my eyes, "Goodnight, Trace."

We hung up and I quickly fell asleep lying in Sam's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I was released. The journey to his truck was both painful and exhausting. By the time I actually got to Sam's and made it to his bed, which he insisted I have, I didn't even know how to feel. My whole body was screaming at me for moving so much. Exhaustion won over, and seconds after slowly but surely hitting the pillow, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I looked around, and saw through the window, that it was nightfall. I sorely reached and grabbed my phone off the dresser next to the bed. It was ten o'clock at night. I couldn't believe I had slept for over ten hours, and I still felt tired.

After a few minutes of just lying there, I finally mustered up enough energy to attempt sitting up. I needed to use the bathroom, and if I still had energy, I would go to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I shifted so that my legs were hanging off of the bed. I pushed up off my elbows and quietly gasped at the flash of pain that ran through my stomach. After a few minutes of just sitting, I slowly pushed off the bed.

I hated how weak I felt. My knees were literally shaking from the weight of my body directly on them. The bathroom was five feet away. I knew I should have just had Sam help me, but my stubbornness won over.

I took a few steps before my knees just gave and I crumpled to the floor. Luckily my landing wasn't as bad as the last. There was some pulling and pain but nothing I couldn't handle. The problem was that I didn't have the strength to get up.

I managed to reach and grab my phone that I had fortunately put back on the edge of the dresser.

I leaned against the bed, and dialed Sam. If I wasn't so embarrassed about the whole situation, I would have laughed at the fact that I was calling Sam when he was about twenty feet away. I heard his phone ringing in the living room.

I knew he wasn't sleeping because he answered after only two rings, as opposed to answering after five or six ring like all the other times I had called him while he was sleeping over the past months.

"Hey McNally. You finally awake."

"Yeah, can you come here?"

He sounded confused and concerned when he responded, "Yeah, of course. Is everything okay, you sound upset? Are you in pain, I can get you your pain meds." As he was talking, I heard him getting up in the other room and heading down the hall, so I just waited until he got to the room to answer.

As soon as he saw where I was, he rushed over and knelt down. "What happened? Are you okay?"

I was so embarrassed, "I'm fine, I had to go to the bathroom, and thought I could handle it on my own. I guess not."

He sighed, "The doctor said you would be weak for a little while. Next time you need to get up or want to go somewhere, just call for me. This is one time I could really use your help to keep your stubbornness in check," his smirk making a slight appearance.

I rolled my eyes at his attempts to making light of the situation. "Just get me up. I still need to use the bathroom."

He smirked and slowly helped me up. "You know, I think you like when I am your knight in shining armor."

I scoffed, "You say I need to take my stubbornness down a notch, well you need to do the same with your ego."

He laughed at that, which in turn caused me to laugh despite the discomfort of doing so.

He helped me to the bathroom. I was able to manage by using the sink and wall as support. After I was done I opened the door, and he helped me back to the bed. He left to get me something to eat, without me even voicing my hunger. I swear, he could read my mind sometimes.

After I finished eating we decided to watch a movie. He half laid, half sat against the headboard. I leaned against him. He placed pillows against me for support, and then wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I really don't remember how we got to this point of comfort.

I mean, just last week, we were barely speaking to each other because of the whole Luke thing. Now, we are practically living together (For now at least), and I am cuddling with him in bed. I don't know what this is. But I do know that I never felt this way when I was with Luke.

I fell asleep in Sam's arms that night, wondering if Sam and I could ever be together.


	10. Chapter 10

Almost two weeks have passed since that night, and every night since has been a close repeat to it. Things were going great; I just wish things between us would evolve a bit faster. Normally, I prefer slow instead, but with Sam, I don't feel trapped or forced into something before ready.

But for some reason, Sam won't make a move. We haven't even kissed yet. I mean he has kissed me on the forehead a few times when I was lying with him in bed, but other than that, nothing.

My stitches dissolved, and my doctor finally gave me the okay to go back to work. There was only so much Sam could do to distract me from feeling frustrated at my body's refusal to heal quicker.

I was in my room getting ready to go to the barn. I had to talk to Best about me coming back on desk duty. There is also the matter of Luke. I haven't seen or heard from Luke since that day in the hospital, and if things go well with Best, he will be gone and out of my life for good.

Although I'm glad to be going back to work, the fact that I healed enough to be on my own, makes me wish I could stay injured.

I sat on the bed slowly bent over to tie my shoes. Even with the stitches gone, there was still some pain when bending too quickly. While tying my shoes, I tried to will away the thoughts of me sleeping in a bed alone soon,

I was startled out of my thoughts by someone touching my shoulder. When I looked up it was Sam with a half amused, half concerned face. "Penny for your thoughts."

The frown from my previous thoughts was wiped away completely by the sound of Sam's voice. I nodded my head, "It's nothing really." He gave me the look that means 'yeah right, now spill.' So I gave up and just told him.

"I was just thinking that now that I'm okay for duty, I guess it's time to move out, I mean you are probably sick of my stuff all over your house. I can move into my dad's place until I find a pl…." I was cut off by Sam's lips pressing against mine.

It took a second for the shock to wear off, and then I was kissing him right back. After a while we broke apart, both trying to catch our breath.

Sam was the first to speak, "Don't go. I know it's really soon for you to move in, but you are practically moved in as it is, and we were still able to go slow. \these past two weeks have been amazing,and I know you enjoyed them as much as me. We don't have to rush into anything. If you don't want to stay, I'll under….."

It was my turn to cut him off with a kiss. I pulled away with a smile, "okay."

I didn't need to say anything else. He understood me, unlike Luke, who always needed me to explain things to him. Sam just got me. He kissed me again. The kiss deepened as he gently pushed me down on the bed. He was leaning over me, kissing up and down my neck, while I wrapped my arms around his neck and slid them up and down his back.

Things were getting heated, and I was ready for whatever came next. That was until his belt accidentally dug into where my stitches used to be. At the sound of my pain-filled gasp, he quickly rolled off me. "Andy, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Sam, I'm fine, really, the wound is just really tender. Please don't worry. Look, its fine." I lifted up my shirt, to reassure him that nothing happened. The wound wasn't even red or inflamed. "You heard the doctor. I'm all cleared. It's just a bit sore." I needed to make this okay before he became afraid to touch me. I moved towards him, and before he could realise what I was doing, I straddled him and kissed him with enough force to push him down on the bed.

We kissed for a few minutes, until my cell phone started ringing. I was about to ignore it until Sam said, "Answer the phone Andy, it could be important."

I answered, "Hello?"


	11. Chapter 11

It was Traci. "Trace, I can't really talk right now." I paused and listened to her. "Yes, I'll talk to you later, and tell you all about it." I listened to her, and before I said goodbye, I realized something that I hadn't thought of.

"Wait Trace, is Luke there?" I felt Sam tense but ignored it.

I heard her ask Jerry, and then she spoke through the phone, "He's at court for the day."

I sighed in relief. "Okay, thanks Traci. I'll talk to you later, promise."

I put the phone back on the dresser, and purposely didn't look at Sam.

"What did Traci want?"

I started to get up, to fix my most likely destroyed hair and make-up. "She just called to check up on me."

"Why did you ask about Callaghan?" I could hear the anger in his voice.

I sighed; I should have just texted Traci my question. "I just didn't want you to keep your promise, and now i don't have to worry about it."

He looked confused for a second, but then realisation set in.

I guess he accepted my reasoning because he just got up and fixed his shirt, "We should probably head over to the barn. We shouldn't be late getting to Best's office. He is downright impossible to talk to when mad, I should know. Not to mention he is already pissed that we have been out for two weeks. He won't say it but your his favorite rookie, and well me, I'm just awesome." I laughed at that and he gave me a mock hurt face.

We arrived at the Barn about twenty minutes later. As I walked towards Best's office, I got Cheers and 'glad you're back' from almost every copper in the Barn, and Sam got a few too. We finally made it to Best's office. I knocked, and entered, with Sam right behind me.

Best stood with a smile, "McNally, it's good to see you. It looks like Sam here has been taking good care of you." His eyes drifted to Sam's and gave him what I thought was knowing look.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, it wasn't easy though. You know how stubborn she can be." Best and Sam both laughed at that, and I just scowled.

Best smiled, "Well, what can I do for you?"

"My doctor cleared me for desk duty, so I wanted to see when I can start."

Best thought for a moment, "I don't see why you can't start tomorrow unless you would prefer a later date. Did the doctor say when you could start on regular duty?"

My smile got wider at the thought of starting tomorrow, even if it was just desk duty. "Tomorrow is fine, and if all goes well, I could start regular duties in a week."

Best smiled at how quickly I agreed to start tomorrow. "Alright, well, if there isn't anything else…"

Sam spoke, "Actually Andy has something she would like to talk to you about."

I glared at Sam, but he just ignored me, and continued to look at Best; now wearing a serious expression.

Best looked at me then back at Sam, all while wearing a confused expression. It wasn't often that Sam wore that serious expression, well, not including times on the job. "McNally?"

"Sir." I sighed. I really wanted Luke gone, but something I hated more than him was telling others about my personal life. "I don't know if you heard, but Luke and I broke up while I was in the hospital. Well I broke up with him." I paused to read his expression. He kept his face unreadable, so I continued.

"Well, he really didn't take it well, and when I said we were over, he gripped my arm really tight, and then said some stuff. I punched him in reaction to what he said." Looking at him, I could swear I saw his mouth twitch upward before becoming neutral again.

I gulped then continued, "I guess I hit him hard because he fell backwards, but since he was holding my arm, he pulled me down with him. I ripped all my stiches, and he saw it too, but just left me there, without telling someone."

Best looked pissed now. "He did what?" He looked angrily between Sam and I. "Why didn't you report this? Not only did he physically abuse you." I flinched at that. "But he broke his oath as a police officer to serve and protect, not to mention, that you could have died because of it."

He took a deep breath, something I have seen Sam do countless times when talking to me. "Alright, so I can talk to the higher ups and push to have him transferred. Until then," he paused and looked at Sam, "Sam, you are to stay on vacation."

Sam was about to interrupt but Best held up his hand and silenced him. "I don't want to here is Sam. I know you, and at first sight, you will go after him, and I would rather not have to suspend you for doing the right thing. So just stay on vacation, at least a few days until I can get him out of here. Agreed?"

I watched Sam as internally debated it. After a few seconds he gave a quick nod. "Fine, but at the end of the week, I'm back no matter what."

Best nodded back then turned to me. "McNally, I know you probably don't want to, but you have to make a formal complaint about it. There is no legal action that can be done, but if you give a statement about what happened, the higher ups will probably push for his transfer. As much as I would love for him to get fired, he is well known, and he is a good detective despite everything. I'm sorry that it's all I can do."

I shook my head, "Thank you sir, I'm sorry that this has caused you trouble. Who do you want me to give my statement to?"

Best replied, "Andy, don't ever apologize for coming to me with a problem. I need my people focused on the job, and if something is causing distractions, I will gladly step in."

He gave me and Sam a look. Did he know about me and Sam? Was he going to split us up as partners? I looked toward Sam, and he was smirking at Best, and I just caught the nod he gave Best.

Best continued, "As for your statement, Oliver or Noelle can take it. Unless you would prefer to have me take it."

I thought for a second, "They can do it."

He smiled, "Okay, well, I better get started on the paperwork. Shaw and Williams should be at their desks, just tell them I sent you. Dismissed."

I turned, and Sam put his hand on the small of my back, guiding me out of the office. We found Oliver and Noelle where Best had told us. They smiled, and Oliver spoke first, "Well, look what we have here. The infamous duo has graced us with their presence. Back in action yet?"

I nodded, "Yup, well just me. Sam is taking a few more days of vacation. It seems that I have tired him out these past two weeks."

Oliver raised his eyebrow, and I realised how that sounded. My cheeks instantly turned red, and they all laughed at that.

After a few minutes of catching up, Sam gave me a look that I knew meant, 'go ahead and ask.'

Noelle and Oliver noticed our mood shift, and waited silently for one of us to talk. I sighed, "Um, well, I need someone to take my statement about an incident at the hospital."

They looked confused, and spoke at the same time, "What incident?" They both looked at Sam with a 'what's going on, why didn't you tell us' look.

He put his hands up. "Not my story to tell."

They looked at me, and then Noelle spoke up, "Well, I can take your statement if you want. I'll need someone with me to sign off on it."

I looked at Sam to see what he wanted. He spoke quietly to me, "Do you want me there?"

I smiled at the offered comfort, but knew that even though he knew what happened, he would still react the same as the first time he heard it. "That's okay, Oliver can be there as long as he doesn't mind."

Sam looked a bit hurt at my statement so I quickly added, "I just don't want you to get any madder than you are. I'm okay really. That day is in the past. You are my future."

He smiled at my admission, and then nodded. I looked toward Shaw, "You don't mind do you?"

He shook his. I squeezed Sam's hand to reassure him.

I followed Oliver and Noelle to one of the interrogation rooms, They gave me reassuring smiles, and I gave them my statement.

They tried to remain neutral through it all, but I could see the shock and anger in their eyes. After I finished we headed back to our desks. Sam was sitting at his, and Jerry and the others were with him. They turned when Sam looked over to us and smiled.

We all talked for a while. They were all getting off shift in a few, and were going to head over to The Penny. Sam and I declined the invitation, both knowing there was unfinished business to attend to at home. Gosh I love the words home and Sam in the same sentence.

Chris, Gail, and Epstein left for the locker rooms. Traci was talking with Jerry, and Sam was talking with Oliver and Noelle. I just listened in silence. We were a family. A seriously messed up, weird family, but we were a family none the less. I was leaning into Sam. His arm was wrapped loosely around my waist. I was about to comment on something Oliver said when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. When I turned and looked it was Luke standing at the entrance of the precinct, cell phone in hand, looking beyond pissed.

**Hey guys, so this was a long one. Sorry that the phone call wasn't more exciting, but I thought I left this chapter with a pretty big cliffy! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. I love to hear people's opinions. Also, there is a poll on my profile. Please vote. I will be changing the polls like once a week so check my profile for new polls. I want to write based on your votes!**


	12. Chapter 12

I looked over and there was Luke, by the entrance of the precinct, cell phone in hand, and looking really pissed. I was shell shocked, I couldn't speak. I hadn't seen him since the hospital. Sam and the others turned in the direction I was now facing.

Luke was heading over here, and if looks could kill, I would be dead. That's when everything started moving at warp speed. Before I knew it Sam was being tugged away by Oliver, and Jerry was blocking Luke. I snapped out of my shock in enough time to hear Luke yell, "Try it Swarek. Defend the little whore you're screwing."

Tears welled in my eyes, but I blinked the away. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of making me cry in front of everyone. "Luke, get out of here."

I gave me a vicious smile, "So the bitch speaks. What, you want to defend yourself from now?"

I smiled at that, "I thought I did a pretty good last time. How's the eye?"

Luke moved toward me but Jerry stopped him, still trying to get him out of here.

"I'm probably going to be suspended because of you and all because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. The funny thing is, I have been getting it with someone else for a while now. You were just convenient for when she wasn't around."

My mouth dropped. Everyone in the room got quiet except for those containing the situation.

I looked for Sam, and found him just as he broke from Oliver's grip, then pushed past Jerry. Sam's fist collided with Luke's face, and that's when all hell broke loose. I started screaming, "Stop, Sam, stop, please. Luke gets off of him."

Cops swarmed the fight. Oliver, Jerry, and about five other guys were trying to break the fight. I moved to stop it but Traci pulled me back. "Andy, let the others deal with it."

"Let go of me. This is all my fault; I have to stop this." I shoved Traci off me. I was way past the point of regret. Arms were flying everywhere. I finally got around the cops and watched as Luke threw a punch, hitting Sam in the face. Sam swung back with enough force to make Luke reel back.

I stepped in the middle right as Luke came forward with his fist in the air. I felt his fist make contact with my face before flying backward. I slammed my head against the corner of a desk on the way down.

I cried out in pain. My face felt like a million needles were being stuck into my face, and searing pain exploded through head. Through all the commotion I heard Sam's voice call out to me, "Andy."

By this time, Best was there giving orders to everyone. Sam was restrained by Oliver now, but I heard Best tell Shaw to let him go to me.

Seconds later Sam was bent over me, with a horrified look on his face. I couldn't focus. My head was pounding. I looked around and saw Luke being pulled away by about 5 cops. Sam held my head in his hands. Traci appeared with some type of gauges or tissue. I hadn't even realised that my head bleeding until I saw Sam reach across me with bloody hands and grab the stuff from Traci's hands.

My head was killing me, and when Sam pressed against the stuff against my head, I cried out in pain, and I saw stars.

Sam spoke again, "Andy, I know it hurts, but you have to stay awake. The ambulance will be here in a few minute. Come on, just look at me. Focus on my voice."

I grunted, "Sam." I tried to push myself up, but someone was holding me down.

I was Sam. "Andy, stay put, the ambulance is almost here."

My surrounding came back into view, and I saw my friends and co-workers surrounding me, all wearing worried and surprised looks on their faces. I instantly became embarrassed. I tried to get up again, even with my heavy and throbbing head, but was met with resistance.

"I'm fine, really. I don't even need an ambulance."

Sam scoffed. "Andy, you are bleeding, a lot. You definitely need stitches and probably have a concussion. Now stop moving and just wait."

I gave him a pleading look. "Just let me sit up."

He looked thoughtful then said, "Traci help me sit her up."

Traci grabbed underneath my arm, at the same time as Sam, and the gently slid me up against a desk for support. My vision swam, and my head felt like a million bricks were pushing down on it. As soon as they let go of me, my upper body slumped forward.

Sam put an arm around the front of me and pulled me back toward the deskThey pulled me back against the desk, and Traci held me up. I leaned my head against Sam, as he took more gauges from Traci, and then pressed them to my head.

Traci spoke, "Hey Andy, how are you doing?"

I whispered back to her, "God Trace, I'm so embarrassed. All these people will probably think I am some stupid girl and terrible cop, not to mention what everyone head Luke say about me."

Traci sighed, "Andy, don't worry about that. Everyone knows that you are an amazing cop, and regarding Luke; he was way out of line, and if Sam hadn't hit him, someone else probably would have. None of this is your fault."

I looked at everyone standing around us, and then looked at Sam. He knew without words, what I wanted, and by the look on his face, he also heard me and Traci's conversation. He turned to everyone standing around us, and said, "Everyone who doesn't need to be here, leave. Now."

Everyone scrambled, that is everyone, except our friends, and of course Best. I heard the ambulance now.

Minutes later two EMT's were next to me. I was loaded onto the stretcher, and wheeled to the bus. Sam road with me in the ambulance. I was swept away by doctors and nurses. I got 12 stitches on the back of my head, got an MRI of my brain to check for internal bleeding. After they finished stitching me up and running test, they brought me to a room. I had to stay overnight for observation because I had a slight concussion. They gave me ice for my eye and stomach. My wound was irritated from falling. Sam came in a few minutes later.

He came to the side of the bed, but wouldn't touch me. His face was full of regret. "Andy, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hit Luke. If I hadn't started the fight, you wouldn't be here now."

I took the ice off my eye and placed it on the bed, then grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Sam it's not your fault. You defended me, and I love you for that, but…" I froze.

Sam wore a shocked look on his face, but a smile started to appear. "You what?"

I stuttered, "I, uh, uh, what?"

He asked, "What did you just say?"

My mind was reeling. Did I mean it? Of, course I meant it. I have since the day we met. I smiled at him, "I said I love you."

I waited for his reaction. What if he didn't love me back? Before I could ponder that thought, his lips crashed against mine. Gentle enough not to hurt me but enough to show he cared. "Andy, I have waited to here you say those words to me since the day I met you. I love you so much."

We kissed until we both needed air. Without even needing words, I moved over and Sam laid down.

We laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until the doctor came in. Sam go up and sat in the chair next to the bed. The doctor told me I would be discharged tomorrow, and that after a day of rest I should be okay to return to work. I would be on desk duty for about two weeks instead of just one, but I took whatever I could.

After the doctor left, Sam stood. "Andy, I have to go back to the barn. Best only let me make sure you were okay. Traci is outside waiting with the others. I will be back as soon as I can." We kissed and he left.

The others came and kept me company. I also got reprimanded by Oliver and the others for getting hurt again. After a while, everyone started to file out. Traci stayed and we talked. I told her about that morning, which felt like years ago.

"Trace, I told him I loved him." Her eyes widened.

Then she spoke, and I could hear the surprise in her voice. "You did what? Andy, are you sure you aren't rushing things?"

I told her, "Traci, I have never felt like this about someone. I love him, and I can't imagine a life without him in it."

Traci smiled at that. "I'm happy for you Andy. Now, you need to sleep. You have had a seriously long day, and need to rest."

As soon as she mentioned sleep, I got tired. The adrenaline that had kept me going all day, had finally hit an all-time low. She gave my arm a comforting squeeze then left. I tried to stay awake, but the more I thought about staying awake, the more tired I got. I fell asleep wondering what was going to happen to Sam because of the fight.

**Okay guys well, here's another chapter. I tried to write it as realistically as I could but I know I didn't really do it right. The chapters to come will be better, I promise. I might have another chapter up in a day or two. If not, it will be about a week. PLEASE write REVIEWS! There is also a poll on my profile page. Please vote, I love to see what people want next.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thank you to all those who reviewed, and please continue to do so. There is also a poll on my profile page, so please vote. Thank you and enjoy the chapter. The next one is almost done so I'll post that soon.**

A month has passed since the fight between and Sam and Luke. Sam and I are back on patrol, and things couldn't be better.

Sam surprisingly didn't get into trouble for the fight in the middle of the barn. Apparently Luke thought it was best to not to press charges. Luke got suspended until IA can finalize their investigation on the incident at the hospital. He must have realised that no one was on his side at the barn, because he requested a transfer, which was accepted upon his return to work.

After getting changed for duty, Traci and I walked out of the locker room, heading to parade. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Sam in Best's office with Boyd. I instantly got suspicious and worried. The only time Boyd was here was if they need Sam to go undercover.

Traci saw where I was looking. "Jerry told me that there was a spot open in guns and gangs. Boyd is probably just trying to get Sam to accept the position, but you know he won't, so don't worry."

I put on a fake smile, "Yeah, you're probably right."

I was about start heading to parade when Best called my name, "McNally, I need you and the other rookies to go down to Supernova. There's a free concert going on there. A thousand wrist bands were given out, and only eight hundred are allowed in. You're in charge."

I smiled, monetarily forgetting about the whole Sam and Guns N' Gangs thing. Trace and I gathered the others and headed over to the concert.

We arrested a few drunks, and things were running rather smoothly. I was walking around; keeping people in line, when I saw Sam and Oliver pulling up in the cruiser.

I smiled, but then remembered Sam with Boyd this morning, and the smile became fake. I know I was overreacting, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stand the thought of Sam leaving for who knows how long, being put into who knows how much danger, without me there with him.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Sam stopping short because people started walking across the street out of nowhere. He lashed out, "Hey don't get any of your culture on my car, buddy. Yeah, take it over there."

I walked over and leaned against the poled barriers. I lost the smile; he is using his bad boy persona, which is something I have only seen when we were undercover, or when he acted tuff to hide his real feelings during a stressful situation. "What are you practicing your bad boy routine for Guns N' Gangs?"

He frowned, "Andy, how did you kn…. I didn't give them an answer yet."

I put on the best smile I could muster up, then said, "Hey, now you get to where all that hair gel again."

Why hadn't he turned it down yet? He looked confused at my statement. He saw right though my smile, but didn't understand where me being upset came from."

He opened his mouth to say something, when my radio crackled to life. "Hey, we got problems at the door."

I grabbed the radio and responded, "I'm on it."

Without saying a word to Sam, I turned and headed toward the entrance of the building. I heard Sam call out to me but I didn't answer him.

I found Dov at the door waiting for me, and when I got close he spoke, "50 more and then they are closing the doors. What should we do?"

I thought for a moment than said, "Start in the back, they definitely aren't getting in. I'll keep the doors under control."

He nodded and left with a few other cops to start breaking the new, and to keep the peace.

I was keeping an eye on things at the door, when this girl came running up to me. "Sorry to bother you officer, but the security guard said that the line was over hear. I feel so stupid; I was just supposed to stay and watch my friend's spot while she ran to Arty's to get us some hot chocolate, and now I'm not even in a line."

I hesitated, she seemed nice but I didn't want anyone to see me doing her a favor, and then have a crowd of people asking the same thing. "I'm Sorry but only fif…"

She cut me off, "I know but I was just holding the spot, and I thought the security guard said go right, and my roommate asked me to hold her spot, look we have wrist bands, ugh she is going to kill me."

I empathized with her, "Do you always do what other people tell you to do?"

She looked at me slightly surprised, "Yeah."

I smiled, "Yeah, me too, well I used to."

We talked for a few minutes more, until out of nowhere I heard a gunshot, and felt something warm hit my face. Chaos broke out all around me. I looked around, and I spotted the girl I was just talking to on the ground, with a gunshot wound to the back of her head. I couldn't move, couldn't react.

I snapped out of my trance by Oliver grabbing my shoulder.

"McNally, snap out of it. I need you to focus. We need to help the girl, and secure the area. Are you with me?" I nodded, and he released my shoulder. I pulled out my gun, but before I could raise it, two more shots were fired, and as I was thrown backwards. Intensifying pain radiated though my chest, and when I hit the pavement, I couldn't catch my breath. I looked and saw Oliver on the ground next to me, holding his chest, and breathing erratically.

I saw something shiny in the corner of my eye, and painfully turned to look. A guy about 10 feet away was pointing his gun at me. If people weren't running in front of him, he probably would have shot me dead on. He started walking toward me, and I panicked.

"Oliver." He turned toward the sound of my panicked voice. His eyes went wide. We looked around, but couldn't see our guns anywhere. The man was a few feet away from me, and had a clear enough shot at me now. I just stared at him, and waited for him to shoot. I heard Oliver shout my name, but was silenced by the sound of a gunshot.


	14. Chapter 14

But it wasn't the man that fired. The man dropped to the ground, and I looked in the direction the noise came from. Sam and the others were running towards us.

I tried to get up, but it felt like my ribs were ripped to pieces, and my lungs were refusing to take in even breathes. All the pain that I had just ignored, came back tenfold. Then Sam was there, pushing me down, "Andy, hey, lay back down. You're okay Andy, just deep breathes." I tried but my lungs just weren't cooperating.

Sam started ripping the Velcro on of my vest. He stuck his hand underneath, and hit where, the mind-blowing pain was. I had been shot before, but this fear didn't exist then, because it was all focused on Sam and whether or not he was dead. Now, all I feel is pain, and panic as to why I couldn't catch my breath.

My eyes focused on the girl. Gail was with her, pressing gauges up against her head Sam called my name, and I looked at him with frightened eyes. "Andy, don't panic. You're okay. The vest absorbed the bullet. I need you to try and take deep breaths. Stay down, don't try to sit up."

Sam turned around. "Traci, how is Oliver?"

Shaw spoke instead of Trace, and he sounded as bad as I felt, "How….do you…think I am….Sammy. I have a damn bullet….pressing into my vest. I'm just dandy…How's McNally?"

Sam turned back to me, and saw that I was sitting up, well, as much as I could with the pain. He quickly pushed me down. My breath was slowly getting back to normal. "She will be if she just stops fighting everything. She took a bullet to the vest, and got the wind knocked out of her."

If I wasn't in so much pain still, I would have rolled my eyes. "I'm fine Sam."

He stared into my eyes. I could see the pain in his eyes from seeing me hurt again.

I stayed quiet after that. I knew Oliver was fine, so I rolled toward the girl who's name I found out was Kate. Gail was still pressing gauges to her head, but I could tell that the girl wouldn't survive this. I grabbed her hand.

EMS arrived, and went to the girl first. They loaded her on a stretcher and then into the ambulance. By this time, I was breathing without as much resistance. I guess Oliver was doing better too because we were both sitting up now. Dov and Chris had found our guns and returned them to us.

Best had arrived a few minutes after the ambulance with Kate in it left. Another one pulled up, and Best ordered Oliver and me to go in it to the hospital. Sam glared at us, me in particular, when we protested. Much to protests, Best ordered us to go anyway.

Before getting in the ambulance, Sam pulled me to the side of the ambulance, and kissed me. After we broke the kiss, he pulled me into a gentle but eager hug, which I melted into. Minutes later, Oliver and I were in the ambulance. Sam was going to follow after he went back to the barn and changed. I knew he wanted to come, but it was impossible since they were already down two cops.

We sat in silence until Oliver broke the silence, "How you doing Andy?"

I shook my head, everything that happened ran through my eyes, and tears came to my eyes. I tried to hold them back but the fell anyway. He whipped them away. I spoke, "I was talking to her, and then she was….." I bent forward, despite the pain. Nausea threatened my stomach. He rubbed my back in support, disregarding his own pain.

I finally sat up, "It my fault, that she was shot, and that you were shot."

Oliver quickly shook his head, "No it wasn't. I don't know why Kate was shot, but it wasn't your fault, and as for me, well I don't know how you can blame yourself. The person who shot us is to blame."

It was my turn to shake my head adamantly, "No, if I hadn't let her cut the line she wouldn't have a bullet in her head. If you didn't need to snap me out of my trance, you wouldn't have gotten shot too."

"Andy, stop blaming yourself. We are both going to be fine. As for Kate, it wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself."

I nod my head in acceptance. What he said makes sense; it just didn't get rid of the guilt I was feeling. Shaw being Shaw tried to cheer me up, "Just think of all the love you'll be getting from Sam now. He has a soft spot for Damsels in distress."

I smiled at that, "Can't wait to tell Sam about that one. I'm sure he would love to hear it."

Oliver scowled, "That's the thanks I get for trying to cheer you up?"

I look at him and give him a serious smile, "Your right, I'll keep that one to myself. Though since you mentioned it, I really don't think there will be much loving going on once he sees that I'm okay. I really wasn't nice to him this morning."

He questioned, "Oh, yeah. Why was that?"

I looked down at my stomach which was currently throbbing with pain, and then I answered, "I don't want him to go to Guns N' Gangs, and he said that he hadn't given them an answer yet, so he must be thinking about it. I don't want to hold him back from something he has wanted since I busted him my first day. I also don't want him to go. I love him, and the fact that he hasn't turned it down yet makes me feel like Sam doesn't want to be with me anymore."

Sam looked wide eyed for a second, and then he looked understanding, "Andy, he didn't give them an answer yet, because Boyd wouldn't let him. They want him to 'sleep on it.' And he was going to tell you about it after shift. He should have realized that with the way gossip is spread at the barn that you would find out way before that.

I looked at him quizzically, "So he's going to turn it down?" Oliver nodded his head, and I asked, "Why? He has been waiting for that the position to open for over a year now."

Oliver looked at me with a 'Are you crazy' look. "Andy, he's in love with you. He wanted that job before, because he didn't have anyone to stick around for. Now he does."

I sighed in relief, then smiled. "Thanks Oliver."

He smiled, then said, "Just don't let me being nice, get around the barn. The last thing I need is Epstein getting all mushy on me, and start talking to me about his feeling."

I laughed and swatted his arm, both of which hurt to do, but I didn't care. Thing were good. Well, they were going to be good. I know I'm in for a long road once my adrenaline stops pumping and my mind start racing faster than it is now. At least, for now, I didn't have to worry about Sam leaving me.


	15. Chapter 15

I was sitting on a gurney waiting for the nurse to come with the release papers. My thoughts kept traveling back to what Oliver said in the ambulance. Was Sam really going to turn down Gun's and Gang's for me? I was broken out of my thoughts by the curtain being pulled back, and Sam stepping in with a look of both relief and concern on his face. "Hey, what did the doctor say?

I grimaced not liking what the verdict was, "I have a cracked rib. They gave me stuff for the pain, but it will make me sleepy so I won't be able to return to work until I am off them, which they said I should be after a couple of days. Now I am just waiting for the release papers. How's Oliver?"

He sighed, "He has a bruised rib, but is fine otherwise. He is going to milk this injury for all its worth. He will probably be back to work the same time you will be."

The guilt resurfaced, even after Oliver's reassurance. As if Sam had read my thoughts, he said, "Andy, it's not your fault. That girl, Oliver, and you getting shot was not your fault. We got the guy, and he confessed to shooting the girl because he thought she was someone else. You and Oliver were just collateral damage. Once he is stable to transport, he is going straight to jail for the rest of his life."

I sighed know that he was right, "I know but if I hadn't of frozen up or done my job right to begin with, that girl might still be alive, and Oliver and I wouldn't have gotten shot."

Sam was about to say something when the nurse came in with the release forms for me to sign. Once she was gone, Sam spoke. "We can't think of the what-if's and should have's in this job Andy. Things happen and sometimes there is nothing you can do to change it. This is one of those times."

I thought about his words, and despite the guilt I still felt, I knew that it really wasn't my fault. "Your right."

He smiled his million dollar smile, and said, "Of course I am right, I am always right."

I laughed, but stopped and grimaced at the pain that radiated through my stomach. Sam noticed but didn't say anything about it, probably knowing that I would just say that I'm fine. Instead he said, "Come on, let's get you home."

I smiled at the word "home." Even though I had been living with him for almost two months, it has never gotten old.

When we got home, I went straight for the shower. I could still feel the girl's warm blood spray across my face. I forced myself not to think about it. I couldn't process it right now. Talking about it with Oliver had helped, but it didn't make watching a girl I had just talked to, get shot in the head less than two feet away from me any easier.

When I got out of the shower, got dressed, and walked out of the bathroom, Sam was sitting against the headboard in bed, watching tv. As soon as he saw that I was out, he turned off the tv, and then looked over to me.

I knew he was going to try and get me to talk about what happened, knowing that talking is the only thing that will ease the pain, but I really didn't want to face that.

"McNally, I can hear you thinking. I know you don't want to talk about it, but you know by now, what not talking does to you."

I sighed and walked over to the bed. I crawled in under the covers, but moved so that I was leaning into Sam who automatically wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Before I even began to speak, tears began to pool in my eyes. "What do you want me to say? I shouldn't have let that girl cut the line. She sounded exactly how I was like before you changed me. One minute we were talking about Arty's hot chocolate, and the next, she was shot in the….and her blood….warm….I felt it spatter on my face…everything happened so fast…Oliver snapped me out of it, and before I could even draw my weapon fully, I was flying backwards…..The guy was there….he was going to shoot me….I thought I would never be able to see you again….say I was sorry for being hard on you earlier." I was sobbing hysterically now, gasping for breath. Sam held me tighter, and I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on for life, as if he were my anchor.

With his free arm, he began to rub my back in a soothing pattern. "Shh Andy, you're okay now. Take deep breaths. I am right here. I am not going anywhere." I cried for what felt like hours, but was finally able to catch my breath.

When he saw that I was calm, he spoke, "Andy, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should have known that you would find out before shift was over. I also realized that what I said in front of the concert, made it sound as if I was still thinking about whether or not to take the job offer in Guns and Gangs, but there really isn't anything to decide. You made that decision, the day you accepted me as more than just a friend."

I pulled slightly back from Sam's embrace. "Sam, you have wanted to be in Gun's and Gang's since the day I blew your cover. I don't want to be the one to hold you back. I don't want you to resent me, us."

Sam spoke with a tint of frustration in his voice, "Andy, you are it for me. I went undercover because I didn't have anyone in my real life that I emotionally tied to. Why would I ever want to go undercover, for long periods of time, not knowing if you are okay? Look what happened today. I take my eyes off you for one day, and you get shot."

I open my mouth to protest, but he must have known I would because he quickly adds, "I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn't mean you don't need me to watch your back."

I smiled at his silly overprotectiveness, and instead of responding with words, I slowly moved to straddle him, and then kissed him. My emotions from the past 24 hours poured into that kiss; The fear, regret, anger, sadness, confusion, and most importantly love. He was shocked for only a second, but once the shock wore off, he was kissing me back with as much force and emotion. He carefully rolled me onto my back, as to not agitate my ribs. Our kisses became more frantic. His tongue grazed my lips, asking for entrance, which I gladly allowed. Our tongues fought for dominance.

Sam's hands slid my shirt up, exposing my breasts. He cupped, then gently squeezed them, eliciting a moan from me. I was raising my arms so he could pull my shirt completely off, when pain rushed through my abdomen. I cried out in pain, and Sam immediately released any hold of me. My arms went to my stomach, but my eyes met Sam's.

Before he could say anything I spoke, "I'm fine. Please don't stop Sam. I want you so badly, I need you."

He shook his head, giving me an apologetic look, "Andy, you have a cracked rib. I won't hurt you more than you already are. I don't want to make love to you for the first time, when you are injured."

I sighed, starting to sit up, but Sam lightly pushed me back down. I looked at him with a confused look, but he looked determined. Before I could ask what he was doing, he began kissing me.

He spoke in between kisses, "I will not….make love with you…..but that doesn't…..mean…..I can't give you….what you want and need from me."

I was confused for a second, until he began to trace kisses down my still exposed breasts and stomach. His hands wrapped around my pajama pants, and slowly slid them down. I knew he was doing it slowly to give me ample time to say no. Once the pants were off, he traced his fingers over my panties. He looked up at me with a surprised smile; he felt how wet I was.

Soon the panties were gone and Sam started rubbing my clit with his fingers. I arched my back in response, and whimpered at both my ribs protest and the pleasure he was giving me "Ahh, yesss."

I felt his fingers enter me. He pumped them in and out, curling them inside. I was falling quickly, moaning Sam's name.

All of a sudden Sam's fingers were gone. Before I could even protest, he lowered his head toward my center. I gasped when I felt his tongue move against my clit, sucking on it. "Oh, my good, SSSSaammmm." I was so close. His fingers entered me once again, and it sent me over the edge. "Sammmmm, ohhh mhmmmm." His mouth didn't leave my clit until my orgasm was over.

I felt like I would melt any second. I was panting, trying to catch my breath, when I felt his lips on mine. I could taste me, and I just moaned in pleasure. My ribs were forgotten at this point. I was on cloud nine. "Sam…that was…I have never had someone…..wow."

He chuckled, but then gasped when he felt me wrap my hands around his hard-on. I smiled, "I love you Sam. Let me give you what you need too."

I rolled him onto his back, and slowly moved down him. Sam protested, "Andy, your rib. You can't…." I ended his protests by wrapping my mouth around the head. He arched into the touch. I smiled, loving the effect I had on him. Without warning, I went down on him, swallowing as much of him as I could. I heard him gasp then moan my name.

He was so big. I held him in my throat until I needed air. I began to move against him, scraping my teeth along him as I moved up and down. His hand moved to my hair, and began to guide me. He started moaning, and his breathing began to sound labored. "Ohhhhh, Andy, I'm soo close…..Ahhhhh." Without warning, he released. I swallowed the cum that shot down my throat. When he seemed done, i moved to lay next to him. My breathing was as labored as him.

This was right. We needed to feel eachother, know that we were both okay, as okay as we could be. I knew my ribs were going to hate me later but right now, with my adrenaline pumping, being with sam, I couldn't care less.

Once I got my breathing under control I said the first words that came to mind, "I love you." Sam pulled me even closer and kissed me on the forehead, " I love you too." And with that we both drifted off to blissful sleep.

**Hey guys, so I'm sooooo sorry for going this long without posting. When I started this story I told myself I wouldn't be one of those authors to just leave a story hanging I promise to start updating more frequently. Thank you to all those who kept reviewing and telling me to update. Those reviews really motivated me to write this. **

**Please review and tell me if you want me to continue with the sex scenes. **

**Again. I'm really sorry for not updating for this long.**


End file.
